One Sentence Confessions
by Bodacious-S
Summary: Multiple drabbles of characters telling L what he meant to them. Most are 1-5 sentences, pure fluff, and L-centric. Spoilers for real names, L: Change the WorLd, and Another Note. No pairings.
1. Light Yagami

**Light Yagami**

I'd give anything to take it all back, start over, and get a second chance at being your friend; as many times as I've tried to prove the contrary, I should know better than anyone that you just can't spell "Light" without "L."


	2. Misa Amane

**Misa Amane**

Kira is supposed to be our savior, a god, if you will. When my mother was alive, she always used to tell me that God was kind and gentle and understanding, and that whenever I had a problem, God would always be there to listen and comfort me. I'm not stupid; I see how Light treats me like dirt and then tells me he loves me, as if that will make everything better. I can't help but recall the time I was in your custody, when I ate a little too much sushi and promptly got a stomache ache; you got me some medicine and sat up with me, chatting about random things, until I fell asleep, nevermind that you pretty much knew for a fact that I was the second Kira. I wondered then that if Kira is all about ridding the world of evil, and you have never done a bad thing in your life, why is Light so eager to kill you? Oh, how the mighty have fallen.


	3. Mihael Mello Keehl

**Mihael "Mello" Keehl**

In the pre-Wammy days, the only sort of control I had ever exerted was resisting the urge to put a gun in my mouth and pull the trigger; now, I have to limit my chocolate intake, try not to get too angry when Matt wins Mario Kart (for the 568th time), struggle not to shout at Near for making me grudgingly like him like the little jerk he is, and hold back my nostalgic thoughts whenever I see another emo kid slouching around outside a candy store.


	4. Nate Near River

**Nate "Near" River**

We realized too late the importance of expressing our emotions clearly and accurately; if we had only been faster learners, you might have known before you last left Wammy's that we had secretly reversed the roles and adopted you as our designated father figure.


	5. Mail Matt Jeevas

**Mail "Matt" Jeevas**

I've always known that I subconsciously became third in Wammy's in an effort to keep an eye on One and Two and keep the peace between them; however, I had never guessed that they had me figured out from the start. I learned later that they faked fights for my sake, leaving me shocked because no one had ever gone out of their way to make me feel like I belonged before.


	6. Touta Matsuda

**Touta Matsuda**

We spend the first half of our lives shredding our innocence and the second half trying to get it back. To me, you're the one that follows close behind, diligently picking up and fitting together each and every tiny piece, only to offer the owner of the torn purity some tape and a bottle of glue at the end of their journey.


	7. Shuichi Aizawa

**Shuichi Aizawa**

Before I met you, my priorities were all screwed up. After I was fired and my coworkers had no obligations to speak to me any more, I noticed my wife and kids were the only ones that seemed to care; I didn't see until later that the mysterious ten grand monthly checks that kept randomly appearing in my bank account were all signed with neat, calligraphic little L's. I had to wonder then, if you're an orphan, how the hell did you realize that family is more important than work before I did?


	8. Kanzo Mogi

**Kanzo Mogi**

It's a little known fact that I wanted to be a chef when I was a kid. I've always loved cooking, but my father was a police man, and he wanted me to be just like him in every way: strong, brave, and most importantly, a man. He always gave me this speech whenever he caught me watching a cooking show, and his tone of voice implied that a chef was not a man and that the only way to be a man was to take a couple bullets for somebody. I don't talk to him much anymore, but I would've still liked to rub it in his face the day I came in early and found you in HQ's kitchen baking a cake; after all, you can't get much stronger, braver, or manlier than the greatest detective this world has ever seen. Part of me is kind of glad the rest of the Task Force have no idea that I now come in early every Tuesday to share recipes with you and Watari.


	9. Naomi Misora

**Naomi Misora**

This boy I met in the subway wore a plain outfit that consisted of jeans and bare feet, looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days, and sported deep black eyes that made him look like a zombie, so when he threw his arms around me in a bear hug, my first instinct was to kick him down a flight of stairs; to my surprise, he complimented me on my capoeira moves, told me to call him Ryuzaki, and toddled off without looking back. Since I've never met you in person, is it odd to say that his casual confidence that he could take on the world and win despite being just a scrawny little kid reminded me so much of you?


	10. Maki Nikaido

**Maki Nikaido**

Once you hit the bottom, you can only go up; that means that as long as things are steadily getting worse, you haven't hit the bottom yet. This is what I had to keep reminding myself during that whole ordeal. I wish I had gotten the chance to tell you before you left so you wouldn't worry about me so much, but as I hug my bear and hear your disembodied voice for the first of the many times to come, I think you already knew.


	11. Beyond Birthday

**Beyond Birthday**

I realize now that it was my pride that refused to let me admit that I respected you; said pride had unexpectedly dissipated under the gasoline, the flames, the realization that I lost, and the influence of Naomi Misora's superior fire extinguishing skills.


	12. Hideaki Sugita Suruga

**Hideaki Sugita (Suruga)**

When I came to the fork in the road where I had to decide if I wanted to continue working for the FBI or help you save the world, I told myself that you'd only be a thorn in my side, never allowing me to take the clearest, most predictable option, always having to come up with some stupid, complicated plan that probably wasn't going to work anyway, and that my mutiny against you was completely justified. However, I was the one betrayed in the end, and I led you straight into the bad guys' trap; but as I sat back and watched you transform from a cornered, scared little kid into the world's greatest detective with a couple of strobe bombs up his sleeve, I thought to myself, "aren't thorns there to protect?"


	13. Kimiko Kujo K

**Kimiko Kujo (K)**

I knew the entire time what I was doing was wrong, but I had thought I was in too deep and could no longer claw my way back out. I continued my mission out of naive fear for my own wellbeing, yet you said that you forgave me anyway, that I was only trying to "keep my way" as best I knew how, and that forgiveness is the highest way of showing someone how much you care. Later I conveniently forgot to mention I was terribly angry with you for endangering so many lives, even if it did all work out in the end.


	14. F

**F**

It didn't hit me until three weeks after I suggested Near talk to you about your latest case; that's when I saw the headlines in the newspapers declaring L once again the savior of the modern world. I knew then that N wasn't really N, M wasn't really M, and F wasn't really F, but that we are all really one of the many letters that make up a single L, our purpose to change the world for good and for better.


	15. Soichiro Yagami

**Soichiro Yagami**

You act so independent and strong despite your young age, as if trying to show us that you don't need our help. You wouldn't know, being the orphan you are, so I'll tell you right now that all of us, including myself, are not going anywhere soon; the downside to having a family is that you often can't get rid of us that easily.

~*(S)*~

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed so positively. (: That really cheered me up.**

**Light - Sappy, I know, but I firmly believe that Light Yagami and Kira are two different people and that Light Yagami truly did think of L as his first real friend.**

**Misa - Misa and L seemed to really like each other, it's just that L is awkward by nature and Kira would probably smack Misa with a newspaper if she decided to voice that. Also, I hate it when people portray her as stupid. She only looks that way beside L and Light, who in case you didn't notice, are the two smartest people in the world. _Anyone_ would seem a bit dull compared to those two.**

**Mello - Like most guys I know, I imagined that he'd express his feelings using the gruff "I love you even when you're being an annoying douche, which is almost always" method.**

**Near - Whether they like it or not, the Wammy kids look up to L. They also are in need of parents. Near just happened to make the connection.**

**Matt - You're probably thinking "hey, this one isn't about L at all!" Well guess what? Matt is a minor character and can thus get away with shit like that. Besides, I kind of thought of it as Matt's way of telling L that he never really wanted to replace him, he was just there for his BFFs and the free food.**

**Matsuda - This guy is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. He's always so innocent and cheerful while everyone else is grumpy all the time, so through his eyes L helps the people who have been wronged move on and find a reason to smile again.**

**Aizawa - Slightly exaggerated trufax. L had secretly set up funds that had enough money for each of the Task Force members to retire on, but he didn't tell them because he wanted them to stay with him out of loyalty instead of money. When Aizawa found out, he quit the team in order to keep his regular job. He is later shown crying when he tells his daughter that "Daddy will have a lot more free time" to spend with her. Aizawa soon rejoined the Task Force, though at the moment I can't recall how, why, or if it was explained or not. I like to think L kept paying him anyhow.**

**Mogi - I read in Death Note 13: How to Read that Mogi really likes food, but not expressing himself. Of course the first thing I thought of was Mogi and L cooking together while trying to convince everyone else that baking was plenty manly, _so there_.**

**Naomi - Yeah, just reiterating that she thought L had never trusted her enough to show her his face, when in reality he sexually harassed her on the subway just to see her capoeira moves.**

**Maki - Her little pink bear has a button that plays a recording of her dead mother asking her if she had a good day. Just before L died, she presses it and says something along the lines of "yes, it was great, I met this really nice guy named L." Turns out L messed with her bear while she was asleep and recorded himself saying "That's wonderful, Maki. Work hard to make tomorrow a great day, too." I cried. )': This was from the movie, though I like novel!Maki better. In the novel, L wears the late Light's wrist watch, and she starts bugging him about it. "Why are you wearing that? Who gave it to you? Is it from your boyfriend? Did you love him?" L's Responses: 'Cause, Kira, no, and yes. Seriously, you all need to read it. It's nothing like the movie. Not to mention L crossdresses and pretends to be Suruga's wife and Maki's mom. The whole time L was all "Y DUN U LUV ME, SWEETHEART?" and Suruga was all "OMG THS IZ WEIRD" and Maki was all "LOL, FREE YAOI." Yeah, fun times.**

**Beyond - Because he did grudgingly respect him, in a way. At least enough to dress like him and try to steal his identity.**

**Suruga - This one was from the novel. He's constantly amazed at L's badassery, which is understandable seeing as he was fifteen steps ahead of everyone else the entire book. Kujo and her group kidnap both Maki and Suruga, hold L at gunpoint, steal the Death Note AND the antidote to the virus, and then L sets off a bunch of strobe bombs that turns out were anonymously delivered to the (abandoned) warehouse two days before. :/**

**Kujo - Apparently only those who change the world for the better get a letter in the Wammy alphabet. Kujo turns herself and her henchmen over to the police, so L dubs her 'K.'**

**F - I felt poor F needed more than five minutes of screen time. I mean after all, he was the one who raised Near and then sacrificed himself to keep the boy alive.**

**Soichiro - You probably guessed, but he's not just talking about the Task Force here.**

******PS: Tell me what parts of my story you thought needed work or didn't flow well so I can focus on my weak areas. I'd really appreciate it.**


	16. Quillish Watari Wammy

**Quillish "Watari" Wammy**

Exactly twenty-five years ago, I was in a very serious, romantic relationship with the most intelligent, beautiful, caring woman I've ever met; I remember whole evenings spent with her in Tokyo where we would simply stroll around the block and talk about whatever came to mind. One of the most memorable instances was when she asked me what I would name my daughter if I had one, and I told her that I had always liked the name Elle... Not long after that, we split up because she was unwilling to leave her family in Japan and I was too stubborn to give up my job in London. Eight years later, I found you curled up in the corner of some run down orphanage's playroom with your eyes as deep and black as I remember hers to be, and it may just be my imagination, but your messy bedhead closely resembles my own rat's nest, back before it grayed and began thinning. It pains me to imagine all of the possible reasons as to why you were in that orphanage, but what keeps me going is the thought of how correct it just might be every time I call you "son."

~*(S)*~

**Watari - Because so many people requested him. (: I wasn't originally going to write one for Watari because I wondered to myself "how many ways can I rephrase that L is his son?" I started thinking of a girl I know called Elle, that led to speculation about how L got his name, and then this popped into my head.**


End file.
